


Old

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Regulus looked up into the wrinkled face of his grandfather and wondered what it might feel like to be that old.





	Old

Regulus looked up into the wrinkled face of his grandfather and wondered what it might feel like to be that old.

Regulus had barely been a year old when his great-great-aunt Belvina had died and he couldn’t remember her much but he supposed she must have looked like she’d been made out of dust and mouldering twigs because she’d been born in _1886 _and as far as he was concerned, that was ancient history.

Imagine living through so many years, seeing so many things, and still being fixated on the apparently abysmal state of your house-elf’s cooking. What a waste.


End file.
